Together
by Fallingin
Summary: Sequel to 'The Island I see'.
1. Moving in

Title: Together

Author: Fallingin

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Off the island and into Sunnydale. Where will their relationship go now?

* * *

Chapter one

"Moving on up, moving on up!" Xander sang as he and Faith carried the bed in through the door.

"To a deluxe apartment in the sky!" He rang out and Faith stopped to put the bed down.

"Would you quit singing that song already!" She yelled and he stopped immediately. They had been moving in furniture for Buffy and Faith's new house now for a good hour, the whole time Xander singing the only two verses of the song he knew.

When the girls had first arrived back to sunnydale they hadn't been in a big rush to tell Joyce they were together. In fact, they waited a good two months. Also around the time when they had started planning to get an apartment. She hadn't taken it lightly. There was screaming and some harsh words said but in the end, Buffy's mom said she would love her no matter what. Since that time Faith and Joyce had grown a little closer as well. They occasionally talked and discussed one of the things they had in common, Buffy. That's when both sides really saw the love they both held for her.

"Ok now come on." Faith said as she picked the bed up. Xander began to hum now.

Inside

"Should I put the couch over there or on this side. Oh wait, maybe over there!" Buffy said pointing.

"I don't know Buff, really up to you." Willow replied as Xander and Faith walked in with the bed.

"This moving stuff is so hard." She sighed as Faith struggled to open the bedroom door.

"Can somebody get that door?" Xander asked them. Both of the girls turned around.

"Oh, sorry honey," Buffy replied and opened the door for her.

"Uh, really, no problem babe." Faith said as she walked in. Faith sighed, they finally had gotten all the furniture in now. Buffy walked over to her and wrapped her arms around her neck.

"Our own place." She whispered and Faith nodded.

"Yep." Buffy smiled and moved to look at her face.

"Ready to help me arrange things now?" She asked excitedly and Faith groaned. She peered at the small living room and kitchen that connected to it.

"It looks fine how it is. Why do you wanna change it for?" Buffy pouted.

"It looks fine but it could be better." She insisted and Faith rolled her eyes.

"You won't quit till everything is perfect will you?" She asked and Buffy smirked.

"Nope." She said and gave her a peck on the lips.

"Come on just the living room." She said and took her hand as Xander and Willow made they're way to the door.

"Well we're going to go.Getting kind of late." Xander said and Faith glared at him.

"Ok, bye guys." They both waved and exited the apartment.

"He just left because you wanted to do the living room." She grumbled and Buffy smiled.

"I know." She said happily and opened up the box with their sheets in it.

"Why are you in that box for?" She asked curiously as she kneeled beside her.

"Guess." She replied and walked into there bedroom to the bed. Faith followed her and watched as the blonde placed the sheet over the mattress which currently had nothing to hold it up underneath.

"We're not going to put shit up in the living room are we?" Faith smiled as Buffy put a pillow case on some of the pillows.

"uh uh." She grinned and threw the pillow on the mattress. Faith walked behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist. She kissed her neck softly up to her ear.

"What'd ya have in mind then?"

"Well..." She said as she turned around in her arms.

"I was thinking you-" She pointed to Faith "could help me." she pointed to herself.

"I'm liking this so far." She said as they both began to lay on the bed. Faith placed both hands on either side of Buffy's head and nuzzled her neck as the blonde giggled.

"So what exactly do you need help with?" Faith asked smiling widely.

"Oh I don't know-" She said and grabbed the back of Faith's head to kiss her. They pulled apart and Buffy began to mess with the top button of her shirt.

"These clothes are kind of bothering right now. Wonder if you could help me with that?"

"Yeah, I think I can." She replied as she undid the buttons slowly.

"Time to break in the new bed." Faith whispered to her before she caught her lips.

Later...

Both girls laid naked underneath a thin sheet as they spooned together. Buffy began to play with Faith's fingers as she seemed to be thinking. Faith kissed the back of her head and rested her chin on her shoulder.

"Thinkin good thoughts I hope." Faith said.

"Yeah. I was just thinking about how I'll never get tired of this. You know... being with you." Buffy responded and Faith couldn't help but smile.

"Don't worry, neither will I." The brunette said as Buffy turned around in her arms. Faith placed her hands on the small of Buffy's back as she scooted in closer to her.

"Night B."

"Night."

TBC...


	2. settling in

Faith groaned and pulled the pillow over her head as the banging at the door continued. She looked up and noticed Buffy wasn't sleeping beside her. Getting to her feet she threw on her robe and walked to the door. A pissed off Buffy glared at her, hands full of groceries. 

"God, I've been knocking for like forever." She said as she walked in and dropped the bags on the counter.

"You realize you have a key, right?" Faith yawned. Buffy turned around to face her with a orange in her hand.

"I didn't bring it, forgot." She said and turned back to peeling the orange. Faith rolled her eyes and began to rummage through the bags before Buffy scolded her.

"Hey, stop going through there." She said and swatted away Faith's hands.

"Why?" She replied and Buffy smiled.

"because I'm going to make you breakfast this morning and what you get is a surprise so no peeking." She said as she grabbed her arms and turned the brunette around.

"Surprise food, I don't know B. I'm not really one for the surprises."

"You'll love it and if you don't you'll make me sad. Now go back to sleep or something." Buffy said as she pushed the brunette towards their room but Faith turned around.

"Alright, I will but you have to give me my morning kiss first." She replied as she leant into her. Buffy gave her a quick kiss then swatted her butt.

"Now go, or I'm not making you anything." Faith winked at her then walked back into their room. She stripped off the robe then laid back into the bed.

"Step by step ooo baby. Gonna get to you girrl." Faith opened an eye as the music sounded from the kitchen.

"You've got to be shitting me." She grumbled as she got up, not bothering to put the robe on this time.

"Hey B-"

"Step one, we can have lots of- oh my god Faith!" Buffy said as she stopped singing into the wooden spoon. Two boys walked by the window then stopped as they saw the very naked Faith in the living room. One of them whistled and she made the mistake of turning around. Their mouths fell open and Buffy quickly walked to the window to shut the curtains.

"Good job, I'm sure all the boys in this complex are going to be at our window now."

"Hey, just being a good neighbor." She smirked and Buffy glared at her.

"Or not."

"What are you doing out here anyways? I thought you were going back to sleep?"

"Kind of hard with you takin it step by step in here." She said and laid on the couch.

"Uh huh." Buffy said as she stared at her, not really paying attention.

"Yo B, eyes up here remember?" Faith laughed.

"Sorry." She blushed and went back into the mini kitchen.

"If you need something to do, you can start putting our bed stand up." Buffy suggested and Faith groaned.

"Ok, not like last night wasn't fun but honey it was still uncomfortable." Faith got up and made her way into the bedroom. She quickly put on a pair of blue jeans and a red tank top. She picked up the box and tore the tape of it as she set it up.

Soon the bed was done and so was the breakfast. Buffy walked in with a tray just as Faith was putting their comforter back on. She jumped onto with a sigh as Buffy placed the tray on the desk.

"Food, is served mademoiselle." The blonde said as she grabbed an orange slice.

"So then what we eatin'?" Buffy placed a pancake and some mixed fruit in front of her.

"This is great, B. Never had anyone make me breakfast before." She gave the blonde a quick kiss before she picked up her fork. She took a bite of the pancake.

"Mmm, this is good." She remarked as Buffy laid next to her. She quickly stole a strawberry and took a bite.

"Hey! Get your own food!" Faith joked.

"I am your chef, there for I get special privileges. Such as eating your fruit."

"Oh yeah well I got a peach for ya."

"Eat Faith." Buffy commanded but Faith just smiled.

"Now your catchin' on." She said as she popped a grape in her mouth.

"Later." she grinned.

"So what's on the list of things to do today?" Faith asked.

"I guess we should get into some of these boxes."

"Boy, sounding loads of fun already." Faith replied sarcastically. Buffy gently nudged her with her arm.

"Don't worry we can do something afterwards."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, you need to train."

"No I don't."

"Yeah you do."

"I just kicked some werewolf ass a few months back and you think I need to train?"

"Yes, I do. You never know when something bigger or badder is going to show up."

"Fine." She muttered. Someone or something crashed against their door and both slayer's jumped. Whatever it was began to hitthe doorhard with what one would assume to be their fist. Faith grabbed her knife from the desk.

"Grab something B." She said as she made her way to the door.

TBC...


	3. Unwanted visitors

Buffy grabbed her stake from her bag and got up. Faith grabbed the door knob as she entered the room. She counted to three then jerked the door open. Outside stood a certain bleach blonde vampire with a blanket over his head. The shade of the walkway making it so he didn't burst into flames.

"Aren't you going to invite a fellow in luv?" He grinned and Faith felt a strong urge to punch him. She'd had to deal with this jerk on more then one occasion already.

"What the hell do you want?" Faith snapped but his grin just widened.

"Came to see my favorite Slayer." He said, looking towards Buffy. Buffy rolled her eyes and crossed her arms across her chest.

"She's not here." Faith said and shut the door. He started banging on the door.

"Open the sodding door!" Spike yelled but Faith just walked to Buffy.

"My favorite slayer." Faith said as she wrapped her arms around Buffy's waist.

"Always." Buffy smiled while Spike continued yelling through the door.

"Damn you slayer! Your gonna regret the way you treat me one day!" He yells and then there is silence once again.

"Thank god!" Buffy exclaims.

"See now I think that was enough trouble for one day. Unpacking can wait." Faith said as she plops down on the couch. Buffy sighed and grabbed Faiths hand but the brunette wouldn't budge.

"Up." Buffy commanded as she tried to pull her up.

"Down." Faith said and pulled Buffy towards her. The blonde fell forward on her lap. Their faces were inches away from each other now as Faith smirked.

"Your so stubborn." Buffy commented.

"And your not?" Buffy looked at her in mock shock.

"Me? Never."

"Uh huh, just keep thinking that." She nodded.

"I will thank you." Buffy said and moved over so they both now laid side ways on the couch. Buffy propped her head up on her hand and lazily ran her fingers through Faith's hair.

"So, if you don't want to unpack then what?" Faith shrugged as her eyes closed from the sensation of the fingers in her hair.

"Up to you but me, personally, kind of happy right now."

"Ok, then I want to see a movie." Faith groaned.

"Your going to want to see some romantic bull again aren't you?" Buffy smiled down at her frustration.

"Yes, probably." Faith opened one eye.

"Fine. Better then unpacking."

"Oh, and there are these cute shoes I want to get too."

"What? How does shoe shopping fit into going to see a movie?"

"Easy. They're both in the mall." Faith rolled her eyes and slowly sat up.

"Your such a chick B." Buffy smacked her arm.

"I am a chick!"

"Yeah but...your a girly chick."

"Excuse me for not being butch." Faith quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Better not be saying I am." Buffy sat up.

"Not butch but you still could use some more...colorful clothes."

"Colorful?"

"Yeah you know, like something besides black, and leather."

"Your not getting me into pastels." Buffy's eyes widened.

"Oh no never, wouldn't think of such a thing." She said mockingly.

"Smartass."

"Always and you know you wouldn't change it." Buffy gave her a soft kiss on the lips then stood.

"Movie time." She said and walked into their room to get ready. Faith sighed and covered her head with a pillow.

"The greatness of moving in with your girlfriend." she mumbled into the pillow.

"Faith." Buffy said and Faith removed the pillow from her face.

"Yeah-" She stopped as she saw Buffy in just her bra and underwear.

"Come help me figure out what to wear."

"Oh the greatness." She smirked and got up.

TBC... 


	4. Hearing things

Faith pressed Buffy harder up against the door as they kissed fiercely, hips moving against each other. Faith struggled to get the key into the hole as her mind was pretty much just a puddle of mush at the moment. Tonight's movie had had better effects on Buffy then she thought it would. They broke apart for air and Faith finally managed to open the door. She went to kiss Buffy again but she placed a hand on her chest. 

"I left my purse in the car." Faith sighed and handed her the keys.

"I'll go get it, you'll take to long." Buffy frowned.

"What's the hurry?" The blonde asked and Faith placed a hand on her cheek.

"Just don't like being away from you for to long is all." Buffy placed her hand over the one on her face.

"I'm not going anywhere Faith. We have all the time in the world." Buffy said and the brunette nodded.

"Yeah B." She smiled and kissed her softly this time.

"You never know when it's going to be time for another apocalypse though." Buffy quirked an eyebrow.

"Thank you for that little note." Faith smirked.

"No prob. I'm gonna go get your purse." She said as she turned. Buffy walked into the house and sighed as she looked at their apartment. Finally she had a place of her own, and boy did it feel good.

"Buffy." She heard a weak voice call from their room. Buffy furrowed her brow and walked towards the noise, instinctively reaching for her stake. She entered their room and flicked on the light switch. Even more confused when she didn't see anyone.

"Buffy." Faith said and placed a hand on her shoulder, causing the blonde to jump. She turned around and prepared to stake Faith.

"Woah!" The brunette said as she put up her hands and stepped back.

"Faith! Oh my god! Don't do that!" Faith looked at her confused.

"Sorry?" She replied and put down her hands.

"Urgh, I think I'm losing my mind." Faith remained silent.

"Feel free to argue now."

"With the woman who almost staked me for saying her name? I'll stick with B for now on by the way." Buffy looked around the room and Faith placed a hand on her back.

"Seriously, you ok?" She asked and Buffy laid her head on her shoulder.

"I guess so, just hearing things, maybe." Faith ran her fingers through her hair.

"Your sure?" Buffy nodded.

"Ok, still up for some lovin'?" Faith asked hopeful.

"Not really but it's early...we could always spar?" Faith sighed but relented as she went to grab some gloves out of a box.

After both girls had changed into more comfortable clothes they put on all their pads and began to spar. It didn't take them long to really get into it and not hold back at all. Buffy went to jab Faith but she quickly ducked and grabbed the arm. Without hesitation she got behind Buffy and pinned her arm behind her back, holding her against her so she couldn't get away.

"Still think I need to train?" Faith asked and Buffy grunted as she tried to free herself. She grumbled something incoherent and stepped on Faith's foot hard.

"Ow!" Faith said as she let go of her and hobbled back some.

"Yeah, you could use just a little bit more." Buffy grinned.

"That was cheap,B." She said and got back into a fighting stance.

"What are you going to do? Cry about it or fight me?" Buffy taunted and Faith swooped down to knock her legs out from underneath her. The blonde made a thump as she fell onto the ground, Faith smiled from above her.

"You gonna get up?" Buffy tried to leg sweep Faith but failed as she jumped up. A knocking came from the door and both furrowed their brows. Faith grabbed her towel and made her way to the door to open it.

"Yeah?" She asked to an angry old man in his robe.

"Do you know it's eleven thirty at night and you two are making more ruckus then I can stand!" He yelled and Faith frowned.

"Sorry, we'll try and keep it down." She grumbled and he nodded his head.

"Oh you better or I'll be getting both your asses kicked out." He said and Faith rolled her eyes.

"Right. Bye then." She said and shut the door. She glared at Buffy.

"Oh, it's still early Faith, let's spar." she mocked as Buffy got up.

"Whatever I need a shower." The blonde replied and grabbed a towel from the box. Faith walked over and picked one up as well.

"Conserve water?" She asked and Buffy smirked.

"Of course, we have to do what we can for the planet." Buffy said as they walked into the bathroom.

TBC...


	5. Something's up

Faith turned her head to the side and swatted at whatever was tickling her face. She heard a low laugh and began to wake up.

"Faithy..." A chilling voice sang and she quickly sat up, wide awake now. The room was empty, only her and Buffy. She laid back down and turned over on her side, then felt something like ice cold breath on her face. She snapped her eyes open and gasped as a blurry figure, what she assumed to be a ghost, rushed forward and entered her mouth. Her head was forced back and she gagged as it entered into her body. Finally she stopped and let her head fall, a wide smirk on her face.

"Faith...?" Buffy called from beside her and she turned her head.

"Yeah B?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing just a bad dream. Go back to sleep." She whispered and Buffy snuggled into her pillow more. She waited till she was completely asleep then got up and went to her closet. Looking at her naked body in the mirror she ran her hands along her muscles, twitching and flexing them along the way.

"Oh yeah...I could get used to this." Faith grabbed a pair of leather pants that were on a hanger and quickly slipped them on. Then she rummaged through the drawers and grabbed out a red tank top and black lace bra. Walking back out she looked at the digital clock beside their bed, four a.m. but there had to be some clubs open. She walked into the bathroom and prepared to put on her make up.

"Mmm." Buffy moaned from the bed and reached out to hold Faith but was surprised to find the spot empty. She opened one eye and then they other, sitting up at an alarming rate.

"Faith!" She yelled and threw the covers off of her. The bathroom door opened suddenly and her mouth fell open as she saw the fully dressed, and fully hot, Faith.

"Why are you yelling?"

"I thought something had...wait a minute, why are you dressed?" Buffy asked and Faith shrugged.

"Dancing." She replied and picked up her coat. Buffy stared at her in shock.

"Please tell me your joking?" Faith shook her head.

"Nope. Listen I'll see ya later." She replied and started to walk out the door.

"Wait! When will you be back?" Buffy asked worriedly.

"Don't know but don't wait up." She waved and exited the apartment. Buffy stood back stunned, staring at the closed door.

"What the hell was that about?" She asked herself.

"I'm finding out what's wrong with her." She said and began to get dressed. 


	6. Finding answers

Faith downed another shot of vodka and got up from her bar stool, she had work to do. A young man walked into the bar and Faith smiled wickedly, this guy seemed very familiar. As she walked towards him she made sure that her hips swayed just enough. 

"Hey." she said huskily and leaned on the table so he got a good view of her cleavage.

"Um, hi." He replied. She smiled at him and pointed to the empty spot in the booth next to him. He nodded and she slid in beside him.

"So...I've seen you before. Got a name?" He nodded.

"Graham and who would you be?"

"Faith. Now that the introductions have all been made how bout we get to the point. Are you ready to go back to my place?" Graham swallowed and got up to follow her out. As they exited he was shocked to see her turn on him. Grabbing Graham by the front of his shirt she rammed him up against the wall, using her slayer strength to make sure he didn't escape.

"What the hell are-" He was cut off by her hand over his mouth.

"Best not to shout." She smirked.

"Now I need to know something and I know you can help me. You gonna help me graham?" He glared at her but silently nodded. She removed her hand from his mouth.

"What do you want?"

"Tell me the easiest way to get into the initiative." She demanded.

"To hell with you." He spat and she slammed him against the wall.

"Thought you were going to help me?" She questioned.

"Help you betray everything I am? Your crazy."

"Not the first time I've heard that." She mumbled.

"He'll never tell you." She heard a voice tell her from behind. The brunette looked over her shoulder and furrowed her brow.

"What the hell do you want?" He threw down his cigarette and stomped it out as the bleach blonde vampire emerged from the shadows.

"Same as you Casper." He smiled.

"Hostile 17!" Graham shouted and Faith turned back to him. She punched him so hard that he fell unconscious.

"What did they do to you?" She asked lowly.

"Me, well they planted this bloody chip in my head and now I'm looking to get it out. You I'm guessing revenge of some sort. Probably for your death since your all about possessing the slayer here."

"My brother..." She trailed off and Spike rolled his eyes.

"Alright, revenge for your brother's death. Have to be all considerate and what not. How'd you die then mate?" Faith looked up at him for the first time.

"This...slayer killed me but I'm still not to sure on how you knew." Spike nodded then went into game face.

"Vampire thing."

"A vampire, you'll be useful to me." She replied and Spike sighed.

"About that chip. Kind of stops the killing of anything alive." Faith snorted at him and started to walk by until he grabbed her arm.

"I can guarantee you...help me get this thing out of my head and I'll be the best killer you've ever hoped for." Faith looked him up and down then relented.

"Fine. I'll need back up anyways. This girl might have been good but even she can't take on the whole army."

"Whoa there, the whole army?"

"Well no, I only really want Walsh but of course there going to be there to protect her." She growled and Spike raised an eyebrow.

"You don't think they'll try to kill you?" Faith smirked.

"I'm already dead. Her on the other hand..."

"The head commando and a slayer. I'm really liking the way you think." Faith nodded and began to walk away. Spike stood there for a minute as something began to occur to him.

"What about me! I'm not alive but I still can get put down to a pile of dust there." He saw her shoulders shrug.

"The best killer I've ever hoped for remember?" She shouted over her shoulder and he mumbled to himself as he went to catch up with her.

TBC...


	7. What's wrong with you?

**A.N. **- Just to make sure everybody's kind of clear on this, she's possessed by Ben. The little hints about the initiative and my brother got killed, yada yada, were suposed to give it away. If you don't know who he is then you might want to read 'the island I see'. That or just take my explanation of he was a werewolf with a thing against the initiative. I'm still calling her Faith though because...I want to. So everyone probably already knew this but I'm just making sure.

* * *

"So the other Slayer? Not worried about her at all?" Spike asked suspiciously but Faith just shrugged. 

"Nope. Why would she try to hurt her lover?" Faith replied.

"Obviously you don't know that one very well."

"What?" The brunette asked and stopped in her tracks.

"Well first off, she's going to know your not her little feisty bitch of a woman." Spike smirked.

"So? Still got the face. 'Sides not like it'll hurt me any if she gets killing happy. I'll just...be forced out of the body."

"And you don't think that'll put a damper in your plans?" Faith frowned and seemed to be thinking about something.

"So simple solution, we don't let her stop us. I've been given this second chance, this only chance now. She's not going to ruin it."

"Easier said then done, mate." Spike snorted then sighed.

"I guess you can always go into another body anyways. Just won't be as strong probably."

"Err, no I can't."

"Huh!" Spike exclaimed.

"I can only go into the one who killed me." Faith responded and Spike narrowed his eyes.

"Well then I guess you better take better care of this body then you intended. Don't need something like that stopping me from getting my chip out." He growled and Faith suddenly pushed him, pulling a stake out of her coat pocket.

"I can take care of your little problem right now if you like?" She responded.

"Whoa there." The bleach blonde said with his hands raised in front of him.

"You need me to get in remember?"

"Yeah well, there are other ways of finding out." She scoffed and moved forward as Spike backed away slowly.

"Faith! What the hell are you doing!" Buffy called while running towards her.

"Great." Faith said under her breath. She put on a fake smile and turned to Buffy. Forgetting about spike for a moment.

"Hey B!" She exclaimed but Buffy just gave her a curious look.

"Are you trying to stake Spike?"

"Psh, no. What gave you that idea."

"Hm, let's see. You've got a stake in your hand and Spike looks scared shitless."

"Hey! I do not!" Spike shouted at her, causing the blonde slayer to roll her eyes.

"Whatever. So what happened to going dancing? Did you lose your way and decide it would be more fun to kill him." she asked and Faith shrugged.

"Why not?"

"What's wrong with you?" Buffy frowned.

"I'll tell you what's wrong with her-" Spike started but Faith elbowed him in the gut. Buffy raised her eyebrows at her.

"Ugh, never mind." The vampire said with a wave of his hand.

"Listen B, there's something you should know." Faith said, making Spike's eyes widen. The bloody weirdo is going to confess, he thought. The brunette wrapped her arms around the smaller girl. Then moved her lips to Buffy's ear.

"I love you." She whispered then moved back to look her in the face.

"Um, I love-" Buffy began until Faith smashed her forehead against her nose. Buffy shrieked in pain and stepped back abruptly. Faith stared at her innocently as she clutched her bleeding nose.

"What can I say? With love comes pain." Buffy looked at her in disbelief as the brunette started walking closer and closer. Wiping what blood she could away, Buffy suddenly punched Faith in the jaw.

"Well then your about to find out how much I really love you." She replied while Faith placed a hand to her cheek. The brunette narrowed her eyes and without warning charged Buffy. Grabbing around her waist, she slammed the blonde into the ground. They wrestled around on the ground while Spike leaned against a tree grinning. Faith managed to pin Buffy down.

"Got news for you baby." The brunette said lowly.

"There's a new Faithy now."

"Really? 'Cause this seems all to familiar." Buffy grunted as she tried to push Faith off. Swooping down quickly, Faith caught Buffy's lips with hers. As hard as she tried to fight it, Buffy couldn't stop herself from responding. Which in turn caused Faith to smile. They broke away slowly, both looking at each other dazed.

"Would you go back to killing each other already!" Spike said irritably. Faith shook her head and knocked Buffy out. With a confused expression on her face, Faith stood up from the unconscious body. Spike walked over towards her glaring.

"Why'd you have to kiss her!" He yelled.

"I-I don't know."

"It was like just suddenly a rush of feelings came over me. One minute I'm hating her, the next I wanted to fu-"

"Ok, that's a good enough explanation!" He cut her off. Faith turned her head to him suddenly.

"We got to go. Take me to the initiative now!" She ordered.

"What's your hurry?" He asked before Faith suddenly grabbed her chest.

"Uh, because if we don't it'll be to late." She said through clenched teeth.

"Someone wants control of her body again."

TBC...


End file.
